borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakobs
Jakobs is a weapon manufacturer in Borderlands, renowned for their wooden stock and classic western style weaponry with long handles and slim profiles. Background Jakobs specializes in manufacturing classic style weapons with wooden stocks. Because wood is so expensive, each Jakobs weapon is hand crafted and of extremely high quality resulting in higher damage than other weapons of the same level rating. These weapons also have more weight to them because of their solid wooden stocks and as a result handle recoil better. However, they tend to have relatively lower fire rates on their weapons. Due to this, Jakobs only make revolvers, sniper rifles and shotguns (though in Borderlands 2 they seemed to have started making semi-automatic assault rifles). Non-unique Jakobs guns also will never have elemental effects. Despite being a successful weapons manufacturer, Jakobs aren't one for getting things done fairly. They don't care for the people who help or work for them, as evidenced by the threats used by the call center clerk during Hitching A Ride and the idle remarks of the Jakobs Representative Claptrap. The announcer in Jakobs Cove proves that they see their employees as assets rather than people, as it still expects the remaining 3% of the working population of the island to still continue working. Similarly, it would seem Jakobs is a corporation mired in bureaucracy and red tape, as evidenced by the errors they make and difficulty they have in trying to extract the Vault hunters from Dead Haven, as well as the announcements in the town of Jakobs Cove. Products The following are items produced by Jakobs: Weapons: *Shotgun - Sledge's Shotgun *Sniper Rifle - Whitting's Elephant Gun Weapons: *Revolver - Unforgiven *Shotgun - Striker *Sniper Rifle - Skullmasher Class Mods: *Hunter - Hunter, Sniper, Gunslinger, Gunfighter Jakobs Loyalty *Soldier - Commando, Leader Weapons: *Sniper Rifle - Bessie (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only) Weapon Tiers *Jakobs Classic=Level 13 - 21 *Jakobs Vintage=Level 22 - 30 *Jakobs Choice=Level 31 - 39 *Jakobs Antique=Level 40 - 47 *Jakobs Original=Level 48+ Quotes *"Nothing matches a Jakobs for sheer power. Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" - loading screen tip *"If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Jakobs guns do one thing really well... power. And honestly, what else do you need?" - Marcus Kincaid The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Jakobs Brand Vending Machine: *"Jakobs. We know if you've got wood in your hand, you're happy." *"Jakobs. Wood is where it's at." *"When it just needs to be dead, it needs to be a Jakobs." *"A hundred rounds in the magazine? With a Jakobs, you'll only need one." *"At Jakobs we believe that high damage equals high satisfaction." *"We at Jakobs still believe what our Fathers taught us. Shoot for the head." The Jakobs Cove "Announcer": *"During this transitional period, please do not interact with the creatures in any way. Any resemblance to formallysic living family members is purely coincidental and any messaging to the contrary will be met with swift litigation. Above all, do not shake their hands, embrace them, and never, ever, initiate oral contact of any kind." *"It has been brought to the executive leadership of the Jakobs corporation that certain anti-Jakobs propaganda has been circulating proclaiming that we are somehow responsible for not supplying evacuation from the sudden fatal passing of 97 percent of the work force. We would like to remind the surviving 3 percent that we are not a taxi service and further spread of this material will result in a write up with HR." *"Thank you valuable Jakobs employee for your continuing patience during this transitional -- Zombie Apocalypse. -- Your satisfaction is very important to us and thank you for your continuing commitment to making Jakobs number one in customer satisfaction and accident awareness!" *"There's been talk that certain employees have been embracing weapons not manufactured by the Jakobs corporation for their elemental modifications. Need we remind ourselves of the company motto, 'If it ain't a Jakobs, I'd rather be dead.' Please, lead by example." Gun Traits *High damage *Wood stock *Increased recoil *Low fire rates Trivia *Jakobs also manufactures the fuel tanks scattered around Pandora. *In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned DLC, Jakobs owns Jakobs Cove - a wood mill that shapes wood for their guns. *Very few boards of solid wood can be found with the Jakobs logo printed on it. These are most likely imported pieces of wood that have been stolen by bandits. *It also appears that Jakobs handles real-estate, as evidenced by the 'For Rent: Mad Scientist Laboratory' billboard that can be seen on the highways of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *The highest tier of Jakobs material, labeled on weapons as "XX", provide considerable knockback that can be amplified by multiple projectiles, e.g. shotguns, Masher revolvers and the Skullmasher. The material can also be visually identified, appearing as a lighter brass-colored metal on the non-wood portions of XX-series firearms. Products The following are items made by Jakobs. Weapons: *'Pistols' - Iron, Longarm, Revolver, Wheelgun, Widow Maker *'Shotguns' - Bushwack, Coach Gun, Longrider, Quad, Scattergun *'Assault Rifles' - Cannon, Gatling Gun, Rifle, Scarab *'Sniper Rifles' - Callipeen, Chinook, Diaub, Muckamuck Weapons: *'Pistols' - Greed, Law, Judge, Rex *'Shotguns' - Hydra, Orphan Maker, Triquetra, Twister, Tidal Wave *'Assault Rifles' - Damned Cowboy, Stinkpot, Stomper *'Sniper Rifles' - Buffalo, Cobra, Elephant Gun, Trespasser Weapons: *'Pistols' - Maggie *'Shotguns' - Striker *'Assault Rifles' - Hammer Buster *'Sniper Rifles' - Skullmasher Weapons: *'Sniper Rifles' - Hawk Eye Weapons: *'Pistols' - Unforgiven *'Assault Rifles' - Bekah *'Sniper Rifles' - Godfinger Class Mods - Legendary Hunter, Renegade, Sniper, Slayer Of Terramorphous (Zer0), Legendary Sniper Shields - The Rough Rider Prefixes Weapons Notes *The Jakobs-branded guns in Borderlands 2 have high damage and recoil in comparison to guns produced by other manufacturers. Guns produced by Jakobs nearly always have the description, "Fires as fast as you can pull the trigger," meaning that the gun is a single shot semi-automatic. This means, in most instances, the fire rate of the gun is limited by the player. The continuous fire, however, is interrupted by a long reload, which is indicative of Jakobs guns. The design style for these guns is inspired by an American western look, with wooden stocks and steel components, which are never painted. *To compensate that they lack the otherwise trademark "Fires as fast as you can pull the trigger", Jakobs Sniper Rifles have an innate +420% critical hit damage instead of the regular +100% of other weapons. *A Jakobs-branded weapon of an auto-firing class (such as assault rifles or pistols) may not be ideal for every player as they only fire a fast as the player can pull the trigger. But this may be seen as beneficial to players with modded controllers or quick trigger-fingers, which allows for a potential fire-rate much higher than normal auto-firing weapons. *Jakobs sniper rifles are notable for using a revolver-esque magazine, a cylinder that pivots at an angle when reloaded. In Borderlands 2 however, the cylinder is simply removed from the weapon and replaced with a new one. *Jakobs sniper rifles of - or -rarity are not semi-automatic, but rather bolt-action. Their other sniper rifles (with the exception of the Godfinger) are not bolt-action, but their fire rate is far from truly semi-automatic. Gun Appearance by Quality *White: Weathered steel and unclean bulk Harvard cherry wooden stocks. If a scope is included, the edges will be very dirty and hard to see through, with the flowery embroidery typical of Western movies. *Green: Polished iron bodies with somewhat clean Shale oak wooden stocks *Blue: Refined silver bodies with polished Cape Imubiua wooden stocks. *Purple: Refined golden bodies with polished birch wooden stocks. *Purple w/ prefix Citrine: Reflective golden bodies with very dark wooden stocks, grips, and barrels.¹ *Orange: Various colorful and mixed polished metals and very high quality wooden frames/bodies/stocks. *Pink: Dark, film painted metals with smooth polishes and very dark wood.² *Pearl: The Unforgiven has the same skin of that of a purple-tier weapon, with the pistol having its body made out of fine birch and its parts being made from gold. The Godfinger and Bekah are based on the same skin, which include an opalescent type of paint using shades of pink and purple. The stocks and main bodies are made of a strange dark-gray colored wood with a mixture of purple splinters; The metallic material is similar to that of the skin used on the Maggie. The Godfinger is also the only non-white or blue weapon in the Jakobs family to use a bolt-action in Borderlands 2.³ Changes in form: Blue and higher rarity sniper rifles will have a polygonal magazine instead of the revolving one, and blue and higher Assault Rifles will have a wheel magazine instead of a normal straight magazine. White tier weaponry from any company will not have a bonus prefix, meaning that a white-tier Jakobs revolver, for example will, never have a scope or gunstock. White tier rarity revolvers will exclusively be top-break instead of having swing-out cylinders. Blue and higher revolvers will have iron sights, and the rear part of the revolver, where the hammer is located, will be much more bulked up in a manner inspired by the Colt "Peacemaker" revolver. Purple and higher-quality revolvers also have various small colored devices set into the fluted cylinder's gaps, White and Blue tier rarity sniper rifles will exclusively have a bolt-action firing mode, unlike the above rarity tiers which are semi-automatic and can use a bolt-action firing mode. The bolt-action mechanism trades fire rate for damage; it is not uncommon for a blue-rarity Jakobs rifle to do far more damage to a similar purple-quality one. ¹''This set of prefix is only obtainable through Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep.'' ²''Since the only Seraph weapon made by Jakobs is the Hawk Eye, it can only be obtainable through Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt.'' ³''The Unforgiven requires the Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode expansion pack. The Bekah and Godfinger requires the Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack Two: Digistruct Peak Challenge expansion pack.'' Traits *Weapons "fire as fast as you can pull the trigger." *Single-action or semiautomatic revolvers, shotguns, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. *Bolt-action sniper rifles. *High damage, accuracy, and fire rate caps (with the exception of bolt-action rifles and some unique weapons). *Small ammunition capacity and somewhat slow reloads. *Every Jakobs shotgun is break-action, despite the fact that the rack is pumped each time a character picks one up. *A restriction to old-fashioned "low technology" that prevents Jakobs from manufacturing any elemental weaponry, with only a very few notable exceptions: Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty introduced the Stinkpot and Greed, Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage reintroduced the Cobra, while Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt introduced the Twister. They also manufactured only one shield, The Rough Rider. *Jakobs sights have certain characteristics; pistols have rounded iron sights with a central red dot, rifle and shotgun sights have a small scope with a detailed central recticle, and sniper rifle scopes have a quad-focused disc in the center with small engravings around the eyepiece. Trivia *Despite the information provided during the Medical Mystery mission ("Hyperion licensed the use of E-tech to all manufacturers"), Jakobs has not manufactured E-tech weapons that the Vault Hunters are able to obtain. This may be due to Jakobs' limitation to 'old-fashioned' tech. *The radio advertisements for Jakobs reveal that the corporation's CEO is Montgomery Jakobs, and his grandfather founded the company. In addition to their full range of pistols, shotguns, assault rifles and sniper rifles, Jakobs manufacture in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel include the items listed below. Products Weapons *'Pistols' - Cyber Eagle, Ornery Iron, Smasher *'Shotguns' - Boomacorn, Moonface, Too Scoops *'Assault Rifles' - Wallop *'Sniper Rifles' - Kull Muckamuck, Plunkett, Razorback Weapons *'Pistols' - Maggie, Luck Cannon *'Shotguns' - Flayer Striker *'Assault Rifles' - Hammer Buster II *'Sniper Rifles' - Skullmasher Class Mods - Big Game Hunter, Cannoness, Celestial Lawbringer, Law Enforcer, Madtrap, Role Model, Six-Shooter, Sport Hunter Prefixes Jakobs weapons use the same prefixes as in Borderlands 2. uk:Джейкобс ru:Джейкобс Category:Manufacturers